Eviction
"Eviction" (1x03) is the third session of the first chapter of A War On All Sides. In Hasania, four adventurers continue their assault on Doomspire Keep. __TOC__ Synopsis Recovering from a rough encounter with a tree, our adventurers sought a bit of rest and reprieve after a rather hectic run in with the shrubs. The group retreated into the woods and found a nice clearing to setup camp for the night. The night remained peaceful for a bit, until on Ronwe’s watch he noticed something amiss in the woods and sent Rosaak to investigate. Through Roesock's eyes, he saw panthers stalking the camp. Waking Freynor, he instructed him to go make some friends. Always ready for the occasion, Freynor turned into a panther himself and proved he was the alpha stalker, stalking the panthers who were stalking the camp. After they passed his position, he leaped out, creating a very tense scene. After a failed intimidation, the panther cub swatted him across the face. The ensuing encounter took a bit of time, as the groggy party couldn’t seem to hit anything. The party, seeking to avenge their mistakes, went for the easy target and killed the cub in front of its mother, melting it into a puddle of fur. It didn’t take long after that for the mother panther to meet a similar fate. Ronwe then drained the life of the last panther, turning it into a lifeless husk. Morning finally came, and the group scouted the keep, finding an entrance off to the side. They successfully snuck to the door, and Ivantar picked it with ease, but not before Freynor banged the door a few times. They snuck in, hearing two people approaching to investigate the sound. They easily blended into the wall, and then struck the oafs with acid, making short work of them. But not before they alerted the rest of the keep with their wails of pain. What ensued was a battle with several guards, much more than Fritz alluded to, and a blink dog. To make matters worse, the keep seemed to be under a sort of illusion spell, causing everything to spin, fracture, and distort around them. Despite this, the group made short work of the defenders and eventually made their way upstairs to the master of the keep, now revealed to be a nothic! The nothic used his manipulation and weird insight abilities to pry into the minds of the party, eventually resulting in Crawmi getting visibly frustrated and disturbed. The party surrounded the nothic, with Crawmi dealing the vengeful final blow! They searched his room, finding some notes leading to some dark discoveries, some money, a magical hat, and Nowhere’s canister! Scouring the notes, the group eventually found a word left by the nothic, Laramore. Uttering the word, “torrent”, a voice responded from within the canister... Featured Characters Player Characters * Ivantar * Ronwe * Freynor * Crawmi New * Laramore Degal Mentioned Inventory Quotations * [[Crawmi Lonespire|'Crawmi']]: He's just like clickity clack. * [[Crawmi Lonespire|'Crawmi']]: What if a castle falls on us? A tree attacked us! These are the questions I have... * [[Crawmi Lonespire|'Crawmi']]: Clickity clack, what's that comin' down the track! * [[Ronwe|'Ronwe']]: I need that head. It's got one eye on it. * [[Freynor|'Freynor']]: It's Crawmi's keep now. He killed the owner.